cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Brent Delivine
Brent Harvanator '''Is one of CAW's Fastest Rising Star's currently signed to the Smackdown Brand of New-WWE ,VCW, IWT , and URW . Success came quick to Brent as he is a 3 time World Champion (2 of which he won in his first year) a 5 Time Mid-Card Champion, 2 Time Tag Team Champion, And a 4 Time Lower Card Champion.After his first year brent went through a HUGE attitude change, proving to be of the most arrogant Wrestlers in CAW, Brent turned heel and soon would prove it backing it up with his Unique wrestling abillity. He soon gave himself the nickname "The Future" Showing his Arrogance and Self Confidence. You can interact with Harvanator at this link: http://www.youtube.com/user/brentHarvanator or http://www.facebook.com/Brent.Harvanator or http://twitter.com/#!/BrentHarvanator Current Leagues New-WWE Debut & ECW Brent debuted in New-WWE as a member of the ECW brand on Episode 13, where he was given a shot at the ECW Championship, but ended up losing to Phil Collins. After suffering back to back losses to Mr. Mac, Harv competed in a fatal four way battle royal for the Hardcore Championship, and was victorious, earning him his first CAW championship. After Harv beat Damar at New-WWE Night of Champions for the New-WWE Hardcore Championship for a second time Harv was awarded a final shot at the ECW Championship at Extreme rules but came up short losing to Phil Collins after which he was drafted to RAW due to ECW closing there doors after Extreme Rules Drafted To Raw, Tag Team Run, Face Turn & Return To Singles Division Brent made his debut on the RAW brand teaming up with Kage competing in the World Tag Team Championship Tournament winning their first round match by beating Mr. Amazing and Lil Ham. The team made it to the finals at The Bash, but lost to Chris Johansen and Adolf Hitler. After failing to capture the New-WWE World Tag Team Championship, the duo engaged in a brief feud with The Ninth Clique, turning Face in the process. After suffering a lose at Wrestlemania 5 Brents partner Kage was drafted to Smackdown. Brent would find a new partner in DamaRJ where they went on to beat CAW all the time for the World tag team championships in there first match as a team after losing the World Tag Team Championship to Shetty's Horde at New-WWE Night of Champions 2 Brent found himself competing in the money in the bank ladder match however he came up short losing it to the miz. Move To SmackDown, Heel Turn , Mid-Card And World Title Push Brent Harvanator Was Soon Traded to SmackDown were he shortly picked up a losing streak until episode 103 after a lose to his former Tag Team Partner Kage Brent Would Snap And Assult Kage. At New-WWE Royal Rumble 3 Brent would show up with a Pipe and attack Kage before his match making him unable to compete, and eliminate Adam Edge & Jack Swagger in the rumble match before being eliminated by Dashing Cody Rhodes At New-WWE Elimination Chamber Brent Defeated Kage to earn a Intercontinental Title Shot against Bryan Davis at New-WWE WrestleMania VI. Brent Would Defeat Bryan Davis earning him the Intercontinental Title and His 9th Singles Championship At New-WWE Extreme Rules 3, Brent suprisingly lost the Intercontinental Title to Giant Guppy, but at New-WWE Night of Champions 3 , Brent defeated Guppy and Hannah Layla to regain the New-WWE Intercontinental Title. On an addition of SmackDown Brent Would lose the Intercontinental Championship to Evan Bourne but would win it back for his third reign as intercontinental Champion against Bourne at Hell In A Cell. on Smackdown Episode 134 After Strings were pulled between him, Vince Russo And Jeff Jarret. Brent was given a shot for the World Heavyweight Championship against Edge, although his Efforts Edge somehow Was Able to defend the title. At New-WWE Summerslam 4, Brent lost the Intercontinental Championship to Jack Swagger, but on the next smackdown, Brent won a #1 Contender's match and will face Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship at New-WWE Over the Limit 2 At New-WWE Over the Limit 2, Brent won the World Heavyweight Championship with assistance from Jeff Jarrett but Fredrick James Francis restarted the match and Edge picked up the win with a Spear. He also challenged for the title at Survivor Series but could not get the job done and once again lost to Edge. after about 2 weeks brent would return to Smackdown promising the future will win the Royal Rumble, then defeated Evan Bourne in a one-on-one match. On the next episode of SmackDown Brent would compete in a triple threat match against Zack Starr And TRS, Although Brent And Starr double teamed TRS in that match TRS would win after a TRStupifier on Zack Starr and Pinning Him. At New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble 4 Brent Entered the rumble at number 16 and eliminated Jack Swagger. he was later eliminated by John Morrison and Drew McIntyre, The Rumble was won by Zach Starr.After losing a Elimination Chamber Qualifyer For The World Heavyweight Championship to Lemarcus Carter, Brent Wouldn't be Seen Till Elimination Chamber Where Brent Assulted Carter Forcing Him Out Of The Chamber Match Which Led To Fellow Russo Lamily Member Jeff Jarrett To Take Carters Place. The Two Would Face Off At New-WWE Wrestlemania VII in a Grudge Match, in which Brent Would Come Out On Top Winning His Second Wrestlemania In a Row. After Wrestlemania Brent had a few small matches and would not make many apperances. At Cyber Sunday, Brent is one of the 4 choices to face Randy Orton for the World Heavyweight Title. At Cyber Sunday, Brent came in second place in the poll, and lost a number 1 contenders match to Alberto Del Rio. After a while of not being booked, brent would take on Caylen Roger who was determined to become the World Heavyweight Championship again, and defeated him. Virtual Championship Wrestling Lethal Impact Champion Brent Harvanator made his First VCW in ring appearence (episode 4) which was a Extreme Rulez match for the VCW Lethal impact Championship. Luckly for Brent he was victorious & earned himself The Lethal impact championship. Brent Harvanator defended the Title For Well over 4 weeks before getting injured and he was forced to Vacate the Championship Tag Team Devision Brent Would Return to VCW as Brent Tompsons Mystery Partner which he would find a friendship with tompson and would take on The Church of the Demonic God for The Tag Team Championship At Four Roads of Redemption And Would Win. Brent And Tompson continued to win matches, leading to a fued with there FST Rookie David Wright And Jay Dub. Brent Would Get His First Shot At The VCW World Championship At Purgatory in a 6 man hell in the cell. althought Brent Didn't get pinned, Brent Would Walk Out Of Purgatory Empty Handed. It was later announced After VCW Dawn Of Immortals, VCW Would Close. Ultimate Reckless Wrestling On URW Blood episode 1, Brent Harvanator won a gauntlet match to get a shot at the Hardcore Title. and now he's signed to URW. On a episode of Shockwave, Brent was able to defeat URW original TX3 to win the United States Championship. On URW Aftershock, Brent shocked the world by winning the OWL World Heavyweight Championship from Johnny Rocker. He would later lose it to John Cena on an episode of Destruction, Brent wouldn't appear on Screen for URW after this. [[IWT|'''Its Walleh Time]] Brent Would Be Officially Signed To IWT and made his first apperance against Max Damage in a losing effort After a high diving spot, no selling fire, & telling the crowd, fire, Max Damage & The Movement to suck it. Brent Would have his next match on IWT Xtra 8 where He Defeated a now Black Shawn Dynasty in a Casket Match with Barbedwire Ropes and One Dimensional Fire on Turnbuckles, after A Reverse KLD On the Floor getting the pin fall and then throwing Shawn Into The Invisible Casket. Defunct Leagues 'APW (VGW)' Brent Harvanator dabuted in VGW's dabut show in the very 1st match to crown the first ever Adrenaline champion. this match would also feature Edward Elric, James Rolfe, and the monster Shogun. Brent was man handled through the the match by Shogun and Edward Elric time and time again. James rolfe had the belt in grasp 5 times in this match but on his 6th attept to get the belt down Brent too the opitunity of Elric nailing shogun with a vissious DDT to grab James by the leg and pull him off the ladder to capture his first caw fed intercontenental championship. After VGW changed its name to APW Brent won a scramble match against Nick Jericho, WarMachine, The Comidian & Nichalas Cash to win his first APW Adrenanaline Championship. On a random house show brent kept his winning streak in any form of ladder match by beating Ash Williams to defend the title. Apw like VGW has been closed with brent again final adrenaline champion. 'World Wrestling Society' Brent debuted in this Justin TV fed after its re-opening, in a Money in the Bank Ladder Match in which he won. He cashed it in at Backlash to win the WWS World Heavyweight Championship off CM Punk who competed in 2 matches before. Brent would hold the WWS World Heavyweight title until WWS closed its doors on February 5th, 2011 'Aggressive Canadian Wrestling' Brent Harvanator was the current ACW World Champion by default and faced Brian Adams in a Exhibition Match for the Aggressive Canadian Wrestling Championship when he successfully beat Brian Adams. Brent Would later quit ACW for his own reasons. 'Jeri-Max' Brent was supposed to compete on PMX Season 2, but it was cancelled. Special Appearances 'New Age Wrestling' Harv made his CAW Debut on October 18th - 20th 2009 in a 12-man battle royal for the NAW Hardcore Championship at NAW International Invasion . He ended up losing to Link. Brent appeared as a guest and was never actually under NAW contract. 'Derek's Championship Wrestling League' Brent made a 1 time appearance in DCWL at DEC Mania where he Defeated Eminem in a Chris Beniot (who?) match 'CAWIllision Series' [[CAWllision IV|'CAWllision IV']] Brent competed in the CAWlison 4 battle royal entering at no. 15, being eliminated by tag team partner and friend Evan O'Shea 'CAWllision 5' Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go (Brent Harvanator, Evan O'Shea & "Cold Blood" Haduken took on the team of Steven Spriter, Suicide & Shawn Dynasty in a 6-man tag team match at CAWllision 5. Team WMUBYGG would win the match after Brent Harvanator pinned Shawn Dynasty Following A Fualt Line. Finishers and Signatures Finishing Moves: *'The Fault line' - Cyclone (2009 - Currently Used) *'Fulfilled Prophecy'- Sit-Down Inverted Powerslam (New-WWE & URW) (2009 - Currently Used) *'SitDown Facebuster '(IWT, 2011 Current) Signature Moves: * Dream Killer (Swinging Jawbreaker) * All Systems Down (Modified Hero's Welcome)(''Adopted from Trainer Chris Hero)'' * Single Knee Facecrusher * Inverted DDT * Inverted Reverse DDT * Spiral Neckbreaker (Rolling Cutter) * SDS (Snap Diving Stomp) * STO Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker * Drop Toe Facecrusher * Standing Code Blue * Spinning RoundHouse Kick * FlashBack * One Hand Bulldog * Diving Corner Spear * Diving Guillotine Legdrop * Rolling Elbow * Enzuigiri * Back Flip Kick * Drop Kick * Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent floated over into an inverted DDT * Spinning Heel Kick * Shinning Wizard * Anaconda Vise Old Moves: *''Heart Rate'' - '''Shooting Star Press (VCW) (2010 - 2011) *Ultimate Vertigo -'Spear (VCW) (2010 -Currently Used) *Solar Splash (Top Rope Elbow Splash) * Crucifix Headscissors * Seeing Shadows (Crossface) (Rarely Used) * Scared (Fame Asser) * Reverse KLD (Reverse Knee Leg Drop/Final Cut) Championships and accomplishments 'New WWE: *New WWE Hardcore Champion (2 Time) *New-WWE World Tag Team champion (w/ DamaRJ) (1 time) *[[New-WWE Intercontinental Championship|New-WWE Intercontinental Champion ]](3 Time) ' VGW/APW: *''VGW Adrenaline Champion ('first & Last'')'' *APW Adrenaline Champion (First & Last) 'VCW:' *VCW Lethal Impact Champion (First) (1 time) *VCW Tag Team Champion (W/ Brent Tompson) (Current) 'URW:' *URW United States Champion (1 time) *OWL World Heaveyweight Champion (1 time) 'ACW:' *ACW Aftershock Champion (1 time)* 'WWS:' * WWS World Heavyweight Champion (1 time & Final) * WWS Money In The Bank Winner (Season 1) IWT: * IWT Ledgends Tag Team Champion (W/ Evan O'Shea) (One Time) * Other Accomplishments: * .The Vivianverse ranked him #31 'of the best 50 singles Wrestlers in the Vivianverse Top 50 in Mid-2011 Note: * Vacated the ACW Championship without the owners knowledge and threw the championship in the garbage Nicknames '"The Future" "The Destined" ' '"The Future of New-WWE" "Heel" Notable allies VCW: *Brent Tompson (Current) New-WWE: *Kage (former tag Team Partner) *DamarJ (former Tag Team Partner) *Vince Russo (as a member of Russo's Family) *Wade Barret (as a member of Russo's Family) *Jeff Jarret (As a member of Russo's Family) *Matt Morgan (as a member of Russo's Family) CAWlission Series: * Evan O'Shea (Personal Friend & Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Partner)) * "Cold Blood" Haduken (Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Partner) Notable fueds New-WWE *Phil Collins (During ECW) *The Ninth Clique (when Partnered with Kage for the world tag team Championships) *Mr. Mac (During ECW) *Kage (Started Heel Turn) *Edge (while feuding for The World Heavyweight Championship) *Lemarcus Carter (New-WWE Elimination Chamber 2 - New-WWE WrestleMania VII ) Wrestling Themes "Fireflies" by Owl City (1st New-WWE Theme & URW Theme) "Coming Home" By Alter Bridge (2nd New-WWE and 1st VCW Theme) "Fear Of The Ripper" by Iron Maiden and Chinchilla (current VCW heel Theme) "Isolation" By Alter Bridge (Current New-WWE, UWCL & CCL Theme) Personal Life: Brent Was born in Sydney, Australia in 1992 (age 19) where he still lives today. He grew up with a father who enjoyed wrestling and watched it with Brent when he was 5. His childhood was full of watching wrestling with his father either on TV or at live events. When he was 7 Brent was dragged to a wrestling event in Australia by his father where he wondered off and walked into the locker rooms by accident where he ran into then WCW superstar Chris Jericho where Jericho explained the world of wrestling and told Brent that he has potential to become the Future of Wrestling. Brent After his conisation with Jericho, spent more of his child hood wanting to become a wrestler and watching Wrestling with or without his father, Mostly wanting to be trained by Chris Jericho which he did when he was 14, decided to train under independent Wrestlers like Pinkie Sanchez, Chris Hero, CM Punk (when he was in ROH) and AJ Styles. Brent was a Tweener when he debut as a Face that is not really liked and a joke (pretty much the orange Cassidy if he was Face) but at near end of 2010 Brent Would Turn heel in favour of his actual life personality becoming one of the most cocky and arrogant superstar in the Feds Brent is in. In his spare time Brent likes to listen to music, Play Video Games and Talk With His Close Friends, Oshujax, Evan O'Shea, Matt Eichorn, ExtremeDan, Zach Starr, Among Others. Brent is currently dating POC (Power Of Chaos) Diva Emily Rodriguez Trivia: * Brent Is The First And So Far Only Australian CAW To Win A Intercontinental Championship * Brent Was Actually A Backyard Wrestler Before Becoming A CAW Superstar * Although the only company there in is URW and they never had a match as a team, Brent Harvanator And Evan O'Shea are actually Good Friends * Although Brent also trained in the Jeff Winniniger Jobbing School, its not listed in his "Trained By" becuase brent doesn't find watching Dragon Ball Z to be consiterd training * Brent Has Eliminated Jack Swagger in the Royal Rumble Match Two Years In A Row In New-WWE (Royal Rumbe 3 & 4) * Brent Is 2 - 1 At New-WWE's Wrestlemania Category:New-WWE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:IWT Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:Featured Articles Category:RSW